


Unhealthy Obsession

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Kidnapping, Other, Stalker, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Some from Felicity's past makes unwelcome visit, will Oliver lose her?





	Unhealthy Obsession

It had been 3 months since they defeated Diaz aka The Dragon, they all pulled together at the end because it’s all they could do, it was the only way to win and they decided to put the team back together with new rules, if we think someone is lying we confront them, John is second in command and takes over a lot when Oliver is busy at city hall but both Oliver and John have to agree to the choice being made if neither agree with each other the rest of the team votes, they each take days off both Oliver and Felicity get the same night off and they all get sunday off unless its an emergency. Rene had decided to leave star city with Zoey, after being in hospital so long and coming back to take down Diaz he realized if anything happened to him he’s daughter would be put back into the system, so he left to start a new life Zoey and we all wished him the best. Curtis carried on dating the cop and seemed really happy now, all he needed was a little love and affection, plus gain a new company and got his best friend back one that actually understood him and his references. Dinah became Captain after snuffing out all the corrupt cops, she certainly keeps everyone in line and for now she was happy with just working, she wasn’t ready for dating yet but she would be soon enough. Diggle enjoyed having more responsibility, it meant he had power to stop Oliver doing something stupid or to come up with a better game plan, he still helped out at A.R.G.U.S it was nice to get away from the city sometimes, with having 2 nights a week off abled him to take his son fishing or play football, baseball it didn’t matter what they did as long as they was together. As for Oliver and Felicity well they finally made it to Aruba for a sunny 2 week honeymoon and they spent most of the time in the bedroom, although they did eventually leave the room to go dancing or sunbathe or just spend the night out under the stars but they always made it back to the bedroom, William spent those 2 weeks with Samantha's parents he was more than happy to catch up with his grandparents and to tell them he got into a 2 week space camp program, Oliver's impeachment charges were dropped after it was revealed that Diaz had the entire city under his thumb and was setting Oliver up for fighting back as Mayor the charges were dropped and everyone rallied around him for Mayor, life was good for all of them, should have seen that it was too good and something would happen soon. 

 

William and Felicity was playing video games, they always did when Oliver was working late at city hall, they was lounging on the sofa surround by potato chips, chocolate basically anything they could munch on, so far William had beat her too many times and she was more than happy to beat him this time  
“Ooo damn you lost!!!” Felicity jumped up off the sofa in victory  
“Only because i let you” William stayed sat staring at Felicity while she gave him the ‘sure you did’ look  
“Don’t be a sore loser, come on it’s getting late, time for bed go get washed up and in pj’s while i clean up” William sluggishly made his way to the bathroom  
Felicity shut the game and the Tv down and started cleaning up when William appeared from his bedroom “Night Felicity”   
“Night William” he made his way straight to his bedroom  
Felicity managed to move all the leftovers and washed all the cups and scrubbed down every surface, she went to check on William who was soundly sleeping, the doorbell rang and Felicity figured Oliver probably left his key at city hall in a hurry, she mad her way to the door “I’m going to have remind you to…” when she opened the door it was Oliver who stood before her, it was someone she never thought she’d see again before she could move or say anything he had her pinned against the wall with his hand covering her mouth, she felt a sharp prick on her neck and slowly everything fade to black…

 

When she woke she was no longer at the apartment, it was a dark, cold, damp room with no windows the only light was mounted on the back wall and hardly lit the room, she woke on a camping bed with a sleeping bag, to her left was a bucket and toilet paper, far in front of her was a small table with a large bowl, water, toothbrush and a hairbrush, on her far right was the door, it looked like soiled steel she ran to the door but was jerked back and fell hard on her back, as she push herself to sit up she saw her hands chained with handcuffs but not normally handcuffs they looked like medieval handcuffs and both the handcuffs and chained was soiled steel, meaning no rusty so they wouldn’t break easily, her eyeline followed the chains to where they was mounted on a wall, 3 lines of mounted hooks on each side that had been drilled into the brick wall so couldn’t pull the chains off not that she’d succeed but didn’t mean she wouldn’t have tried. 

She tried to make sense of what happened, she played video games, William went to bed, she cleaned up, Oliver forget his key… wait no it wasn’t Oliver it was Luke, the lacrosse stalker from college, they had met in college at a party they got along well enough, till eventually he asked her out and she thought he was sweet enough, no guy had paid that much attention to her but then he started to sit outside her house and classes just waiting for her, started hacking into her emails and phone, stealing post, going through her bins she ended things then that when he went too far, started threatening her and her friends, breaking in and stealing things, leaving ‘gifts’ of dead mice or rats saying “your as dead as this rat if you don’t love me” everything got out of hand and called the police and got a restraining order on him, she thought he was still in the mental house, she hadn’t thought about him in years.

The door opened and Felicity stood standing tall and brave she wasn’t about to let him scary her not again, he came into the room, looking at her smiling closing the door behind him, he looked different he was slimmer but still had his muscle, dark black hair but his skin was pale instead of his usual tan giving him a ghostly look and his eyes looked dead.

“Hello Felicity, i was hoping you’d be awake” he made his way to her pausing when she stepped back  
“Don’t you dare come near me” Felicity was proud her voice didn’t fail her, to be honest she was scared he didn’t seem like the same man she dealt was nearly 10 years ago   
“Don’t be like that baby! I’m back and we can be happy, i’m better now”   
“Better? BETTER!!! YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY HOUSE IF ANYTHING YOUR WORSE!!” she shouted as loud as she could, maybe someone would hear her  
“Your wrong, we are going to be happy, we going to make up for lost time, i brought food we could make it a dinner date” he sounded just as crazy as he did all those years ago  
“I’d rather starve than eat with you”  
“You will eat, but first we have make you beautiful again, make you my Felicity” he pulled out a box of chestnut brown hair dye “Now i’m sorry, but i know you’ll fight me so you need sleep again” she moved back but he was too quick and grabbed her arm, she tried kicking and punching him but he held her tighter and soon enough injected her and slowly put her on the ground as Felicity fell back into a dark slumber

When she came around again, he was leaned over her watching her, he smiled and started stroking her hair then moved to come back with a mirror, as she looked into the mirror she saw the brown hair, she wanted to cried and scream but wouldn’t give him the satisfaction

“You look amazing, just like you use too” he stroked her hair again she shivered away from his touch “There is no need for that Felicity” She sat up straight cowering away from him  
“My husband is going to find me!”   
“No he won’t, i have you well hidden”  
“Why are you doing this to me?”  
“Because we belong together don’t you see, your husband will never love you like i do” he pulled out her ring from his pocket, she hadn’t realized he took it  
“Give that back” she went out to snatch it back but he moved back and slapped her hard across the face  
“NO! HE IS NOTHING! HE MEANS NOTHING! HE’S USING YOU! YOUR JUST HIS TROPHY WIFE! I LOVE YOU!”  
“I will never love you! Your sick! How could someone love someone like you!” he looked taken back by that  
“You will” he pulled out another syringe  
“Going to knock me out again? We’ll i’d rather sleep then have look at you any longer”  
“This isn’t to make you sleep, its to…. Calm you down make you more useless” he started walking back towards her  
“Oliver will find me and when he does your dead…” the last word coming out as nothing more than a whisper.

 

___________________________

 

When Oliver got home, it was quiet which normally meant everyone was asleep, at least this time they’d cleaned up after themselves, he took off his coat and shoes and made his way to the kitchen, warming up the leftovers and getting himself some water, it had been a long day deciding on different fun raises to earn enough money to run the city since Diaz bled they dry… once he was done he clean up and made his way to check on William, he was snoring away happily, Oliver then made his way to their bedroom, all he wanted was to cuddle his wife while she raked her fingers through his hair, he entered the room turning on the light to find the room empty, he went to look in the en suite bathroom also empty, he knew she wasn’t in the living room, kitchen, main bathroom or in williams room, there was no way she’d leave the apartment at night leaving William alone, he rang her phone but heard it ringing following the sound he found it on the coffee table, now he knew something was wrong she never left without her phone, he searched the apartment top to bottom but found no indication of foul play it’s like she just disappeared, he then decided to wake William up maybe he heard or saw something 

He shook William awake “Hey buddy get up”  
“Dad? Whats going on” William rubbed his eyes  
“What time did you go bed?”  
“What?” William was confused  
“I need you to tell me when you went to bed?”  
“About 10.30”  
“Did anyone come to the house?”  
“No, we played games and i went bed why don’t you ask Felicity”   
“I can’t she's gone” William sat up right  
“What? She left? Why would she do that”  
“She wouldn’t, i need you to think hard, anything might help”  
“Well i don’t know if it was a dream or not but she sounded like she was speaking to someone then answered the door”  
“Could be useful, i’m going ring Raisa she’s going look after you and i’m going to find Felicity, i need you here just incase she did get up and go the shop”

Oliver left the room ringing Raisa, Raisa raced to the apartment once Oliver told her what happened, while he waited he informed the rest of the team to meet him at the bunker, it took him 15 minutes to get there but when he did he found everyone gather at the center station

“Hey what happened?” Diggle made his way to Oliver  
“I got home and Felicity had gone, no signs of foul play but she left her phone, computer, tablet and her clothes, William said he heard her talking and answering the door but doesn’t know if it was a dream or not” Oliver sat into Felicity’s chair  
“So not much to go on, where do we start” Dig crossed his arms waiting for a plan  
“Curtis can you check cameras in and around the building, Dinah can you use the police force to find anything and Dig can you get A.R.G.U.S to help”  
They all set to work, Curtis on the computers while Dig and Dinah made phone calls, Oliver just sat wondering what happened, what could happen, what might have already happened.  
“I got something” Curtis chirped up, everyone gather around him “So only cameras your building has are at the entrance and in the elevator, here is what i found”

At 11pm a man in a dark hoodie covering his face, holding a very unconscious Felicity over his shoulder gets on the elevator, he turns and pressed the 1st floor, he moves nervously when the old lady Mrs Brown enters the elevator, she talks to him and he talks back then pats Felicity on the ass twice while Mrs Brown laughs, he then gets off the elevator and makes is way out, putting her into a car they follow the car but lose them at rough part of Glades. Olivers blood boils, this man took his wife from his home, then went on to chat to a neighbour and walked off with her and no one stopped it! 

“It isn’t much to go off, but maybe we can talk to the old lady, do you know her?” Dinah turned to Oliver  
“Mrs Brown she lives on the 3rd floor number 209” Oliver kept his gaze on the screen in front of him  
“I’ll go round in morning and have a chat with her, for now i can see if anyone recognizes the man with hoodie maybe someone will know who he is” 

Everyone worked through the night, Oliver made more arrows that night than any other night, he was going make sure he put at least one in this guy, Dinah walked in after her interview with Mrs Brown, everyone made a beeline towards her

“All Mrs Brown told me was he had black hair, pale skin! He told her that him and his wife was at a friends party and she had drank too much at always, she’s with a sketch artist now so hopefully we’ll have something soon” 

Soon wasn’t good enough, Oliver went to suit up and hit the streets any kind of information would be useful at least he wouldn’t feel so helpless then.

_____________________________________

Felicity didn’t know how long she’d been in this room for, her head was fuzzy she didn’t remember much, all she knew was a man called Luke would come and bring her food and keep her company he told her the outside was dangerous and bad people were looking for her and wanted to take her away from him so she had stay in the room until it was safe, most of the time she dance she always had this song in her head that she hum too (At last - Etta James) and she’d waltz around pretending to have a dance partner and sometimes a different man would appear a tall handsome man with short hair but long enough to rake ner nail through, a stubble beard and beautiful blue eyes, he’d appear in a tux and looked so smart Felicity felt like a poor girl compared to him, but he’d hold her close and dance with her, she’d stare into his eyes getting lost in the moment she wishes it was real but soon enough Luke would come with food and end her fantasy dance…

As Felicity danced with the handsome man she heard noise on the other side of the door and stopped still, the door opened and Luke appeared carrying food   
“Hello Felicity, how you feeling?” He put the food on the tabled  
“I’m good, how are you?” she smiled at Luke he’d been nothing but kind to her  
“I’m better now i see you, Shall we do your medicine?”   
“Yes” Felicity gave her arm to Luke who took out a syringe and injected her, she not sure what sickness she has but luke said she had to have the injections to stay healthy  
“I brought burgers and fries today” He made his way back to the food and gave Felicity her share  
“Ooo yummy, you always treat me well” Felicity unwrapped the burger  
“That i do! Remember that Felicity, so what did you do today Felicity”  
“Well i saw the man again, remember the handsome man”   
“You mean the bad man Felicity, he’s the one who’s trying to take you away and he’s the one who hurt your face” he stroked her cheek that was now a big purple bruise  
“But he seems nice, he dances with me”  
“It’s just a trick, your a good person you want to see the best in people” He tucked into his food and they ate in silence, once they was done he took the rubbish and put it near the door  
“Now remember Felicity he’s the bad man, he will hurt you, you only have me, i’m the only one who loves you” He kissed her forehead and left her standing as he left, she was alone again, she sat down on her bed, the handsome man didn’t seem mean, why would he dance with her? But why would Luke lie to her? He’d been kind to her but deep down she was afraid of him, she didn’t know why but she felt like she was in trouble and every time the handsome man appeared she felt safe, Felicity lay down and cuddled on her side, hoping to dream of the handsome man, he always came to her when she was feeling sad and they’d dance all night.

________________________________________

It had been a week! Oliver was going out of his mind! A week were anything could have happened, after Mrs Brown sketch then ran it through facial recognition and found out his name was ‘Luke Tyler’, he knew the name, Felicity told him all about Luke about him stalking her in her 1st year of college all the things he’d done to her, they’d been staking out his house since but getting nowhere, when he left the house they’d follow and always lose him, they did check his house but found nothing out of the ordinary and now he was sitting on a rooftop waiting for Luke to leave to follow him, when he did leave he went to big belly burger then again they lost him.. Oliver made his way back to the bunker

“I’ve had enough!!!! Find him, find something Curtis” Oliver slammed his bow on the tabled  
“I’m trying you just need give me time”   
“Time? TIME!? YOU’VE HAD A WEEK AND COME UP WITH NOTHING! FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE'S 6FT UNDERGROUND BECAUSE YOU CAN’T DO YOUR JOB”   
“I know you angry but its not helping” Oliver squared up to Curtis he wanted to punch someone   
“Okay time out” Dig came in to stand between them “Carry on Curtis, Your with me Oliver”  
Dig pulled Oliver away taking him to the table  
“I know you upset and worried man but you can’t take it out on Curtis”  
“He’s not working hard enough”  
“You know he is! Felicity is his best friend he loves her, he won’t stop till he has something”  
Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face “what if something has happened to her?”  
“She's not dead! If she was you’d feel it”  
“What if she's hurt and scared and alone and i’m not quick enough to get to her it’s already been a week”   
“We’ll find something we have too, Luke won’t be able to keep this up forever”   
“Guys, i might have something” Curtis shouted over, Dig and Oliver moved towards him  
“What have you got Curtis” Dig took the lead since Oliver wouldn’t be able to contain himself  
“Well when Oliver said 6ft under it got me thinking, Luke always disappears on St Anns street but his car is always parked up with him nowhere in sight, turns out in WW2 they made tunnels 20ft under for the rich hide paintings, jewels, family heirlooms in case the nazis ever came so they’d be safe, there should be an opening in the building parks in front, i can’t tell you exactly where since its hidden”  
“Let’s move” Oliver picked up his bow not bothering to wait for the others

Oliver, Dig, Curtis and Dinah were watching the building waiting for Luke to appear, it took 40 minutes before he did but he came out he was carrying empty food bag, he binned the bag, got into his car and drove off, they entered the building going to the lowest floor which was the basement, they spread out searching for any opening, call it fate but Oliver found it he lifted the two little floor doors to find a metal door, dig came over to help him lift it and then they saw ladders they made there way down while Curtis used a T sphere to search for any heat signatures.

_________________________________________

She couldn’t sleep, something was gnawing at her she just didn’t know what, she didn’t know who to trust anymore, she rubbed her ring finger something she did often just didn’t understand why maybe it was a nervous twitch but it felt like something was missing, then she heard voices, many voices this wasn’t normal

“I’m reading a heat signature in this room” the voice sound loud and bold  
Maybe these are the bad people coming to take her away, her eyes filled with tears, what’s going to happen to her? Will they hurt her? Or worse kill her?  
“Stand back” the voice growled and then there was a huge bang and the door fell on the ground, once the dust cleared 4 people came in, they dressed weird, in masks, they must be the bad people only bad people hide their face, the man in green looked at her and came rushing towards her, she cowered away

“Please don’t hurt me” she cried  
He knelt in front of her “i’d never hurt you Felicity” he looked at the other people who looked just as confused as him  
“Are you here to take me away?”  
“Yes i am”  
“Then your the bad man, who hurt me, Luke told me”  
“Felicity, look at me, Luke is a bad man who locked you away, we want to help you”  
“How do i know this isn’t a trick?” the man in green then took off his mask   
“I’d never trick you, you're too smart for that” he was the handsome man who danced with her, but he was real  
“Your the man who danced with me”  
“So you remember me?”  
“I don’t know who you are but we danced everyday” she felt safe now, she knew she could trust him, she threw her arms around him and sank into his embrace  
“We need get you out, just give me a minute and we’ll get these chains off you”  
She nodded, pulling back he working on the chains once they was off he rubbed her wrists, he took her hand   
“Were getting out now, so please trust me”   
“I do”   
He lead her out the door and through dark tunnels, a flying orb thing guided their way, he climbed a ladder and she followed suit, they came out on a street and was beautiful, it smelt fresh, there was light and noise it was amazing, he guided her to a bike and handed her a helmet, she put the helmet on and he secured it  
“Were going to take you back to our bunker, were going to check you over and make sure your okay”  
“Alright” she said nervously, it’s one thing to imagine the guy its other thing to actually meet him, he held his hand out and helped her on the bike, he climbed on after   
“Felicity, hold on to me tight”  
“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances” he tensed, she must have said something wrong she was about to apologise when he turned the engine on and speed off into the night

_______________________________

When they got back to the bunker Felicity looked around in amazement, she looked like a child in a candy shop, Oliver took his mask off and the others arrived

“Why doesn’t she remember?” Curtis looked to Oliver for answers but he had none  
“I don’t know, we might need a blood test”  
“Or we could ask her” Dig was right but Felicity probably won’t know if what she given if was drugged, Oliver made his way to her, pulling her out of her wonderment   
“Felicity, do you know if luke gave you anything like a pill to take? An injection?”  
Felicity looked panicked “Oh no! He gave me injections because i’m sick and he said it would be very bad if i missed one”   
Olivers heart pained to see her this way “Felicity, your not sick, he was drugging you, it's probably what's stopping you from remembering, we just want to do a blood test to check is that okay?”   
Felicity nodded  
Oliver invited Dig over “This is Diggle, he’ll take your blood while i get changed, i promise i’ll be right back” he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, he’d missed this, he’d missed her so much.

Once Olive got changed Felicity was sitting on the med table swinging her feet, she looked lost, she was in the same clothes she was in a week ago, her hair was a mess and he miss her blonde her, it was strange seeing her brunette it reminded him of the earth x Felicity  
“Felicity” She lifted her head giving him his favorite smile “i found some clothes, i thought you might want to shower and get cleaned up” she jumped off the med table and hopped to him, taking the clothes “Shower is just down the hall to the right, there is shower gel, razor, shampoo and conditioner, take as long as you need” she bounced off walking more like the Felicity he knew, once she was out of sight he ran towards Diggle

“There is a drug there, i have no idea what though, it should start coming out of her system in 12 hours but 24 hours it should be completely gone, she has no injuries other then the bruised cheek but this drug must be what’s messing her memory up”  
“That's good news, it’s just a wait and see game”   
“She gunna be alright” Curtis came in  
“She’ll be fine and i’m sorry for being harsh with you”  
“It’s okay, i know it was hard for you”  
“Go home everyone, i’ll stay with Felicity and let you know if anything changes”

Everyone left for the night, while Felicity showered Oliver sat and waited, Luke had kept her in the dark for a week, he’d changed her hair colour, he’d hurt her, seeing Felicity in that room scared of him, hurt nothing could hurt him more, she’d been alone expect when she saw him, she said they’d danced, Oliver would dance with her all day and night if he could do. Felicity appeared from the hall looking much better, she was clean, her hair looked better and she was wearing his white t shirt and sweatpants she never looked more beautiful, she stood nervously in front of him, like she was waiting for his approval  
“You look much better”  
Her eye lit up like the 4th of July “thanks and thanks for the clothes”  
“Your welcome, we tested your blood seems you was drugged, we think it’s what's blocking your memory”  
“Oh, but i’ll be fine right? I’ll get my memory back?”  
“If it’s drug affecting it then yes”  
“Good” she yawned  
“Why don’t you get some sleep”   
“You have a bed?”  
“Follow me” he lead her to the back where he did live when they broke up, she climbed into the bed  
“Will you stay with me? I know it's strange but you always made be feel safe”  
“Of course i will” he toed off his shoes and climbed in next to her, she snuggled into his chest and slowly dozed off and he followed not long after. He woke 14 hours later that didn’t surprise him he didn’t sleep much in those 7 days, what did surprise him was to find Felicity at the end of the bed crying  
“Hey, hey what wrongs” he jumped out of bed and knelt in front of her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes  
“Oliver” it was all she could say  
“You remember?”  
“Yeah” she nodded  
“Then why you crying?” he shook his head slightly  
“I hate my hair, i want it blonde again”   
“Okay i will go out and buy your hair dye” he moved to get up but she pulled him back down  
“Also he took my wedding ring” she held her left hand up to him  
“Look at me, i’m going go out get your hair dye and some proper clothes and then we’ll go to police station and then i promise on my life i will find your wedding ring and put it back where it belongs”   
“Can you just hold me for awhile”   
“Anything” he moved next to her as she laid down and he held her close while she sobbed, he rubbed soothing circles on her back, 10 maybe 15 minutes later she was quiet and had cried herself to sleep Oliver moved her up the bed and got ready and went straight home picked up some jeans, a shirt, underwear and a coat then stopped on at the drug store and picked up her usual hair dye and hair stripper Raisa told him she’d need it, he then went to jitters and picked up her favorite coffee and breakfast, when he got back she was still sleeping, he woke her up handing her the coffee, she ate in silence it wasn’t something he was use to, but once she had her coffee she seemed more like Felicity, it took her an hour and a half to strip her hair than 45 minutes to dye it another 20 to dry it but after 2 hours she came out looking beautiful, she looked happier with the blonde hair again and in her own clothes…  
“Alright let’s get to police station”   
“Hold on one second” he grabbed her arm she turned to look at him bewildered, he leaned down to kiss her expressing how much he missed her, he doesn’t know how long they kiss but they came up for air they both smiled  
“I’ve missed you Oliver”  
“You have no idea how much i missed you”

They made their way to the police station, Felicity gave her statement it took her 2 hours but luckily Dinah took it for her so it was less uncomfortable, they took photos of the bruise on her cheek and just as she was coming over Luke was dragged in, Oliver stood between Felicity and Luke  
“You was supposed to love me!!!! I’ll keep coming back Felicity!!! You can’t escape me!!!! He’ll leave you then you’ll come crawling back to me!!!!” he shouted at the top of his lungs  
“Get him out of here” Dinah shouted the policeman took him into a different room “sorry i didn’t know that would happen”  
“It’s fine! My wedding he has it can your guys search for it”   
“Sure wait here i’ll have them look in his car and apartment for it”  
Oliver and Felicity sat down, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles as she smiled at him, it only took them 50 mitunes to find her ring that was in his glove compartment in his car, Dinah handed it back to Felicity, Dinah told her she gave it a good wash before hand making Felicity laugh, he missed her laugh it was like a song he hadn’t heard in too long, they made their way to their car once in the car, Felicity handed him the ring  
“You said you wanted to put it back”  
“I did, Felicity Meghan Smoak Queen i love you so much” he slipped the ring on her finger with a smile on his face  
“Oliver Jonas Queen i love you too” she moved her hands to his face and brought him down for a kiss, the kind of kiss they would have lead somewhere if they wasn’t parked in front of a police station, he pulled back before it could get out of hand  
“Let’s go home”


End file.
